Written In The Stars
by LysCat
Summary: Peter and Claire love each other, but they can't be together.


Title: Written In The Stars.  
Author: Alysia

Category: UST, post episode/alternative universe. Pretty much meaning that I'm going to create my own world after the episode 'Landslide'.

Couple(s): Peter/Claire

Summery: Just a short piece that I was inspired to write.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. I'm only borrowing them.

Author's Note: I've written fan fiction before, but I'm still new to the Heroes world. Please bear with me.

As the other occupants of the table continued talking and sharing jokes, Claire Bennett tuned them out. Instead, her attention turned to Peter Petrelli. He was about as quiet as she was, not saying much of anything through out the night. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him like this, in fact, Peter seemed to be a reflective mood whenever she was around him. It was times like this when she wished that she knew what he was thinking...feeling. Once upon a time, she would have known without having to ask. They'd been that in tune to one another, but that seemed like ages ago. Over the years their...friendship, for lack of a better word, had changed.

They were no longer in tune with one another, at least no where near like the way that they used to be. Instead, when there was once acknowledgment about one's feelings, was replaced by guesses. To the casual observer, they were as close as ever. Whenever the group got together, she and Peter would still gravitate towards one another, they still spent time alone, watching movies or talking, just being together. As nice as it was to have that same constant in each other's lives, they both felt the change. It was constantly hanging over their heads. Neither mentioned it, but both were consciously aware that it existed.

It wasn't until she found a hand placed over hers, that Claire dragged herself from her thoughts. "Claire, are you okay?"

Looking into Matt Parkman's concerned gaze, Claire automatically offered a small smile. "Fine," she replied, aware of the fact that he knew she was lying. There wasn't anything she could hide from the mind reader. Peter aside, Matt was the only other person she went to as a confidant. Really, it made sense. Even if she didn't talk to him, he could still read her minds. This way, she at least had some sort of feedback.

Matt removed his hand from hers, but his eyes remained focused on her small form. "You sure?" He asked, lowly, so as not to draw attention from the others.

This time, Claire's smile dimmed. "This really isn't the time or place to discuss this," she replied. When she looked away from him, her gaze turned to Peter, as always. She just assumed that it had become habit for them, to seek the other out at all times. What she saw in his eyes was enough to catch her breath in her throat. Immediately, she looked away and began digging through her purse. Tossing money on the table to cover her portion of the bill, she stood up. "I'm feeling a little tired, so I think that I'm gonna call it a night."

"I'll walk you," Peter offered, standing up and reaching for his own money.

Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm only a few blocks away from my apartment," she reminded him. She didn't need a babysitter. This was certainly one thing that never changed between them. Peter was always trying to look out for her.

"Don't be silly," he replied, making his way towards her. "New York is a big city, it can be dangerous."

As if she didn't already know. "Yeah, and I'm invincible. Something tells me, I'll survive."

"Humor me."

This time, Claire didn't bother hiding the roll of her eyes as she grudgingly agreed. "Fine."

HeroesHeroesHeroesHeroesHeroesHeroes

When they reached her apartment, Claire didn't bother asking Peter if he'd like to come in, she already knew the answer to that. Instead, she walked in and headed for her bedroom to change, knowing that Peter would shut the front door behind him.

When she emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later, Peter was sitting on the couch, appearing rather uncomfortable. When he saw her, he straightened up. "I think we should talk."

Claire simply raised her eyebrows in silent question. She mentally prepared herself for a fight, crossing her arms over her chest. She agreed wholeheartedly with the assessment, she was just worried that they would be on opposite sides of the argument.

After a pregnant pause, Peter expelled an annoyed sigh. "Why is this so hard to say?" He asked, running a hand through his groomed hair.

Great, what a nice way to start. Claire doubted that she was going to enjoy whatever it was that he had to say. "Just get it out in the open," she replied coolly, already preparing herself for the bad side.

As if sensing what direction her thoughts had turned to, Peter studied his companion. Claire had definitely matured in the past few years. Though, she had always been the most mature teenager he'd ever met, he supposed that would happen when a complete psycho was after her. She'd grown so tall and stylish, no doubt a habit that she'd picked up during, what he liked to call, the dark years. Every now and then though, he caught a glimpse of the girl she once was. "We've grown so far apart..."

Claire barely nodded in acceptance. "I suppose we did." Looking back, she couldn't remember exactly when that began, and she voiced the thought.

"I do." In fact, he'd been the one to initiate that. When he returned home and discovered Claire and his mother talking in his apartment, when his mother confessed to knowing about Claire, and then the highly upsetting fact that the sweet girl he'd saved in Texas was none other than his own niece. At the time, Claire was still so young, and Peter would have never entertained the idea that they would go anywhere, at that point in time. He was a guy though, he had eyes, and Claire...she was beautiful, enchanting.

Growing uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny, Claire cleared her throat. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I...I've been seeing someone," he shared.

Claire only nodded, not being the least bit surprised by the news. As close as she and Peter had grown, for some unknown reason, the two forwent on sharing any news that had to do with romance. Then again, it wasn't as though she wanted to know that there was a woman out there that could have the side of Peter, that she could not. "And you're telling me this why?" she asked evenly.

"Things have...progressed."

Claire only raised her eyebrows. What did he mean by that? "Uh, okay..."

"She's pregnant."

Pregnant. The air rushed out of her lungs and Claire literally stumbled back a few steps. Peter was going to be a father? He'd...been intimate with someone, Claire hadn't even known he was seriously seeing someone. He never even mentioned a name. Not that they spoke about the romantic aspects of their lives, but for Claire, that was mostly because she didn't have any aspects.

Belatedly, she realized that she had yet to say something. "Congratulations," she offered weakly. She knew that Peter had looked forward to becoming a father. She wondered how Angela and Nathan felt. Surely she must be happy that her second child was now about to have a child of his own. "Have you told Nathan and your mom?"

"You're the first person I've told," he replied.

"Oh." Before his brother and mother? Why tell her first? "Why?"

"Because I felt that I owed it to you."

Claire barely nodded. They had been so close for so long, shared so much...if the situation was reversed, she knew that she would probably go to him first as well. She tried to keep her smile sincere, but she could feel it growing forced as the tears pricked the back of her eyes.

It just wasn't fair! She didn't understand it. Their relationship was indescribable. There was a closeness that transcended any closeness that any lovers had ever shared, that existed between herself and Peter. Was it some sort of cruel joke that God thought would be funny to play? Give them so much emotion, so many things to bind them together and then make it impossible for them to be together.

Feeling his own emotion well up inside him, Peter forged on. "Claire, we're getting married."

She took a deep breath as she tried to process the information.

"After which, we'll be leaving New York."

It was that final blow that sent her resolve crumbling down. Pouting, she pursed her lips together, trying to hold back the sob threatening to come out. She didn't even notice the tears that began trailing down her cheeks; but Peter did. When she felt him envelope her in his arms, her sob finally fell out and she held onto him, never wanting to let him go.

HeroesHeroesHeroesHeroesHeroesHerosHeroesHeroes

Pulling away from her thoughts, Claire dejectedly stared at the form fitting white dress that was currently adorning her small frame. Running her hands over the silken material, she tried to smile. It really was a beautiful dress, it complimented her wonderfully. Her hair was pinned up, with wisps of it hanging down. She supposed she looked like a dream, she knew that Cameron would certainly find her as such. She just wished that she was happier. It was her wedding day, but she couldn't help but notice that she wasn't feeling all the emotions that she was sure she should be. Instead she was forced to notice that his brown hair was a shade too light, and his hazel eyes weren't dark enough.

"Wow, you...take my breath away."

Hearing the breathless confession, Claire spun around, immediately brightening up upon seeing Peter standing before her.

"You made it..."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Stepping forward, Peter encased her hands in his own as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, lingering there a little longer than he supposed he should have.

Feeling his lips on her skin, Claire closed her eyes as she savored the moment. That's all she had left of Peter. Stolen moments, which she burned into her memory. Things, that she never wanted to forget.

When he pulled away, Claire stepped back. "You're not very happy..." Peter trailed off.

Meeting his gaze through the reflection of the mirror, she didn't even bother denying his call. "I should never have accepted his proposal," she confessed, it was the first time she'd done so out loud. She should have kept things simple with Cameron. As well as they got along, she never considered him anything more than a body to keep her warm at night.

"Cameron's a good guy. He loves you, he'll take care of you," Peter choked out.

Growing angry, Claire glowered. "How can you stand there and say this?" She demanded. "Doesn't it hurt you that I'm about to give myself away to another man for as long as we both shall live?" Nothing had ever been discussed about the extent of their feelings towards one another, but they both knew that they existed. Even Peter's relocation hadn't dulled them.

"Of course it does, but...Claire, we've been through this before. You and I...we can never be together. I could never give you everything you deserve and want...and I won't make you settle." If only she knew of those forbidden moments. Those moments when he laid in bed, imagining that instead of his wife's red hair peaking out of the comforter, it was a blonde...and his son's hair was a lighter shade. They were thoughts that he hid away from the world, feelings that he tried to ignore.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Do you ever think...wonder how things would be if things weren't the way they were?" She asked, wanting to know that she wasn't the only one that was struggling.

"No," he lied softly. "I can't afford to, and neither can you." He took a step closer to her. The urge to reach out and touch her was almost too much to handle, but he knew he couldn't do that. Instead, he stood a respectful distance away from her, and brought his hands to his shoulders. "You can do this. You can find happiness again."

"Are you happy? Does Melissa make you happy?" Claire wanted to know. Before Cameron entered her life, Claire had opted to stay alone. During that time, she would often imagine Peter's life. Had he been happy? Had Melissa managed to make him forget about her?

"I'm not so lonely anymore," Peter worded carefully. "And she gave me Tommy."

Claire smiled sadly. "And you wouldn't trade him for anything," Claire finished. "He really is beautiful, and he looks just like his daddy." She was envious of Peter in that aspect. He moved on, he married someone and he was now a proud father. Even if he didn't say so, she knew that there were moments that he was happier than he let on. She wanted that. She wanted to really smile again. She wanted to find even the tiniest sliver of happiness.

"I got you something..." Peter pulled out a small velvet pouch.

Claire immediately brightened up.

Peter warmed at the ideas that he was able to cheer her up, even for a moment. He poured the contents into his hand before reaching out and clasping it around her neck. "It took me a while to pick something that I thought would fit you, but I couldn't find anything I thought was special enough, so I went with something simple."

Claire stared at the heart shaped pendant hanging from her neck. It was such a beautiful and thoughtful gift. Peter was giving her his heart, okay...so not really, but it was enough for Claire. "Thank you," she told him as she fingered it.

"You're welcome," Peter breathed huskily, trying to ignore her thoughts that just filtered in his head. Didn't she realize that he'd already given his heart to her? While she may not realize it in the conventional sense, she had it. "You better get out there. That was what I had originally come in for," he shared sheepishly.

"And you're just now telling me this?"

"I wanted you to myself for a little," Peter divulged with a small shrug.

Claire resisted telling him that she was already his, had been since the night they first met; but she held back. Instead she smiled and turned around to face him. Throwing her arms around him, she let her face rest in the crook of his neck. She loved his smell. It was a mixture of mint, cologne and something that was all together Peter. Yet another thing she locked away in her memory.

Minutes later as Claire stood before her friends and family exchanging vows with Cameron, some of her tears were shed. To the unknowing person, it was a sweet gesture. That she would cry over the man she loved. So maybe she was, only it wasn't the man standing at the alter with her.

Sitting in the first row with his family, Peter watched Claire give herself away. It took everything he had not to jump up and interrupt the ceremony and tell the world that she was marrying the wrong guy. He couldn't do that to her, wouldn't.

Their relationship was doomed before they even met.

They would live out the rest of their lives, lying to the people closest to them. They would treasure stolen moments together and share secret looks. It was all they had, it was all they ever had.

Maybe in another world...or life, they would be together. They just weren't written in the stars for this one.


End file.
